Katie iPod Challenge
by cutesypie22
Summary: Katie iPod Challenge. Full details inside. Better than the summary, I promise!


**This is a Katie iPod challenge! Here they are.**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Katie  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
4. No lingering afterwards.  
5. Do 10 of these and post them. I didn't get to do ten. Only eight.**

Big Girls Don't Cry, Fergie

Kendall had just gone on tour, and of course Katie was hating it. She never cried, though. Never. I mean, just because her big brother was gone wasnt any reason to get upset, was it? Exactly! She would NEVER cry! She was a big girl, and big girls don't cry. Until, one day, it was all too much. In the middle of dinner with just her and her mom, no Logan trying to explain the days homework, no James and Carlos making their dinosaur nuggets wrestle, and no Kendall trying to shut them all up so Katie could talk, she broke. She ran up to her room, collapsed on her bed and cried. For that little bit of time, she wasn't a big girl. Because big girls don't cry.

**I kinda liked that.**

* * *

Don't worry, be happy, Guy Sebastian

Katie was sitting on the couch one day, depressed. Kendall walked up and sat down next to her. "Hey, Little Sister," he said. "You okay?"  
Katie sighed. "No!" she half yelled. "I have a heap of homework, my friends have all abandoned me, and I'm just so busy! You think mom would buy it if I faked the flu?"  
"Katie!" Kendall half yelled. "It's not that bad. Come on, you havent got the pressures of international superstardom, do you?" Katie glared at him. "What I'm saying is that if you put it in perspective, you've got it pretty good."  
Katie perked up a little bit. "Yeah. I guess so. Thanks, Big Brother."  
"No worries, Little Sister."

**Phew, I finished this the exact time the song finished!**

* * *

When we Stand Together, Nickelback

"Come on, guys!" Katie was standing in the middle of the lobby, trying to motivate the other kids. "Do you want to live your lives in fear, or do you want to rise up and take back what's yours?"  
The other kids mumbled.  
"You don't get it, do you? We need to fight back against injustice, against discrimination!"  
Silence.  
"You guys don't understand what we can achive if we stand together, do you?"  
"Im with you, Katie!" said Carlos.  
"Awesome! Any one else?" They all mumbled about 'auditions, and recording sessions'.  
"Guess it's just you and me, buddy," said Carlos.  
"Yeah, I guess so, Metaphorical-Big Brother."

**Teehee. Metaphorical Big Brother.**

* * *

The Lazy Song, Bruno Mars

Today, Katie didn't feel like doing anything. She just wanted to lay in bed. She swore she wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't pick up her phone, or do any chores, or any homework. Why? Coz she could. When she heard her alarm, she just pressed snooze. Coz she couldn't be stuffed getting up, going to school, or any of that stuff.u Sadly...  
"Katherine Anna Knight, you get your bed down her right now or you'll be late for school!"  
Katie groaned and rolled over. So much for her lazy day.

**This is what happens to me EVERY MORNING.**

* * *

California Girls, Katy Perry

Katy looked around at the Palm Woods Pool. Everywhere you looked, there was some tall, tanned girl who had been in California at least 5 years. Then there was Katie. She definitely wasn't a California girl. Despite having lived there with her brother, their mom and her brothers best friends for 5 years. Sure, she was tall, just like any 16 year old, she was tanned after lying in the sun every day. But she wasn't one of these girls who the boys drooled over, who would do anything for their fifteen minutes of fame. No. Inside she was still a Minnesota girl. She wasn't a California Girl, and she never would be.

**What did you guys think of this? please tell me.**

* * *

Jump, Glee Cast

So...an eleven year old in a mattress factory. So much temptation...but that would just be weird. I mean, they were looking for a salesperson, but not one to jump on mattresses, one to wake up on a mattress and compliment it. Boring! Well, she could always try and add a little pizazz to their commercial...no. That would totally ruin her chances of... oh what was she saying? She ran away from her mom towards the mattresses and jumped as high as she possibly could.  
"Katie!" yelled Mrs Knight.  
"I LOVE IT!" yelled the sales marketer.  
The next week all over every billboard, every magazine and every tv commercial was an eleven year old girl jumping on a mattress. And no one would ever have guessed that that commercial idea came about by accident...

**I tried to make this funny! I really did!**

* * *

Ass back Home, Gym Class Heroes

Katie sighed as she watched the tour bus leave and watched Kendall wave out the window. She wasn't actually told where he was going or when he'd be coming home. But the moment he turned the corner she yelled at him in her mind to come back home.

**I'm getting tired, so I'm doing really short ones now.**

* * *

The Simpson's Theme from The Simpson's Movie, Greenday.

Katie sat down to watch her favorite ever TV show made into a movie.

_The Simpsons..._

Man she loved that! Then the guitar started. Now she loved it even more! She stood up and started playing the air guitar and bashing her head around.

_Da da-da, da-da da da-da da da da da, da-da da da da, da-da-da-da!_

Katie screamed and clapped. This was already the best movie EVER.

**Woohoo! Sorry about that, I just REALLY love the Simpsons. Anyway, please review! Please? My last one of these no one reviewed, so I'm hoping someone does on this one. Bye!**


End file.
